The Last Companion: Oops!
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: SIXTH IN THE SERIES! on their way to drop Atem and Yugi back home the Doctor, Lupe and their passengers wind up on the starship Enterprise
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story! We will be picking up where we left of in Aliens and Time Travel Chaos. I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

The Doctor fiddled around in his pocket for the TARDIS key.

"You've got to be kidding me." The pharaoh said, staring at the small blue box in disbelief. "You actually mean to tell me you travel in this?"

"Yup!" The Doctor grinned and unlocked the TARDIS, darting inside. Lupe followed, bouncing happily.

"Hello sweetie!" She called out. "Did you miss us?" The TARDIS answered with a happy hum. Lupe stood at the console, ears twitching. Yugi and Atem came to stand beside her. She grinned at them.

"She says she's happy to see you." Atem chuckled and patted the console.

"It's good to see her too." The Egyptians, who had been staring around in wonder and disbelief, looked at them at this exchange.

"Her? What do you mean her? Who is she?" Priest Seto asked.

"The TARDIS, that's who I was talking to." Lupe answered.

"You mean this box. How can you talk to a box?" The pharaoh looked at her sceptically. The TARDIS emitted a low hum, not unlike a growl.

"Oooh, now you've insulted her." The Doctor clucked his tongue at the pharaoh. "The TARDIS is alive and can communicate with Lupe and me telepathically." The pharaoh gave him a 'you can't be serious' look. The Doctor merely shrugged. "You don't have to believe me, but that doesn't make it untrue.. hey where are you two going?" He directed this last question at Rose and Don, who were moving deeper into the TARDIS.

"We're going to go get some clothes on that are a bit more... modern." Don replied before continuing on with Rose.

"I think we'll do the same." Atem said leading Yugi in the direction Don and Rose had gone in.

"What, you don't want Jack to see you in that skirt?" Lupe teased. Atem merely gave her a horrified look and exited the console room.

"If you guys aren't out in ten minutes I'm getting the hose out." She called to their retreating backs. "Don, Rose, that means you too."

"He looked like he'd rather swim with crocodiles." Mana commented, giggling.

"He probably would." Lupe laughed. She then turned to Tweak, who was riding on her shoulder. "So, what do you think of your new home?" Tweak whistled appreciatively and opened his wings to fly onto one of the many pieces of coral lining the walls. He laid down on it and chirped at Lupe. "I guess he likes it then." She told the Doctor. He nodded distractedly, tapping away at the console computer. Mana came up and looked at the confusing array of buttons, switches, levers and other things on the console.

"What is all this stuff?" She asked, reaching for one of the levers.

"Don't touch that!" The Doctor said, looking alarmed. Mana withdrew her hand quickly, eyes wide. "Sorry, please don't touch anything; I don't know where we'd end up." Mana nodded and stepped away from the console.

"So, you live here?" Mana asked Lupe. She nodded.

"Me and the Doctor."

"Just you two?" Lupe nodded again. "You're not... lovers are you?" Lupe's face scrunched up in a look of disgust and the Doctor made a gagging noise.

"Lupe's like a little sister to me." The Doctor said.

"Like a sister?" Mahaad asked.

"Well, we're not really related; we just sort of adopted each other." Lupe shrugged.

"But, where's your real families?" The prince asked.

"Gone. All gone." The Doctor looked at him with eyes that were ancient and terribly sad. The prince looked away, unable to bear the pain in those eyes. There was uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry." Mana finally whispered. The Doctor shook his head as though to clear it.

"It was a long time ago. Our friends are our family now, right Lupe?" Lupe grinned cheerfully at him. The mood in the room lifted.

After a few more minutes their companions re-entered the console room. Don bounded in wearing his blue suit and white converse. Rose followed, shaking her head at his antics, in a white turtleneck and faded blue jeans. Yugi came in wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans. Lastly, Atem sauntered in wearing black leather pants, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"It's always leather with you isn't it?" Lupe said, shaking her head.

"Can I help it if I have the coolness to pull it off?" Atem smirked at her. Lupe merely rolled her eyes at him.

"How much you want to bet none of them have been home for the last couple of days?" Lupe asked.

"I think we'll let Atem and Yugi out first, so we don't get crushed in the stampede." The Doctor answered. Lupe, Atem, Yugi, Rose and Don chuckled at this.

"So, are we ready to head off?" Don asked.

"Yup!" The Doctor grinned wildly.

"Cue music!" Lupe said with a flourish of her arms. The TARDIS began playing 'Life is a Highway'. "You may want to hold onto something." She told their passengers. They scrambled to find something to anchor themselves to.

"Alright Doctor, let's get this show on the road." She placed her hand on a lever. "Allons-y!" She cried, yanking down on the lever. With a terrific jolt they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Ha ha, the TARDIS travellers are in for a surprise. I own nothing but the plot and my ocs, so ALLONS-Y!

The TARDIS jolted to a stop, throwing most of her occupants to the floor. The Egyptians picked themselves up, cursing and muttering. They watched in disbelief as the other passengers helped each other up, laughing cheerfully.

"Never get tired of that." Lupe said cheerfully. "How about you Tweak? How'd you like that?" Tweak launched himself off his coral perch and winged over to Lupe, emitting a series of burbles and squeaks that could only be interpreted as laughter. He landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"I think he likes it." Don commented, brushing off his suit.

"How can anyone like that? You're all mad." The pharaoh said.

"Oh, you're no fun. Learn to live a little." Lupe raced for the door. "Last one out's a rotten Silurian egg!" She yelled. The Doctor grinned and overtook her, turning to stick his tongue out at her before charging through the door. Don, Rose, Atem and Yugi followed at a slightly slower pace. The Egyptians brought up the rear, walking with dignified slowness, although Mahaad had to restrain Mana from charging after Lupe.

They exited the TARDIS to find their companions with their hands raised, surrounded by a number of men in various coloured shirts.

"Toto, we definitely are not in Kansas anymore!" Lupe cried cheerfully, grinning up at the Klingon with the phaser pointed at her face. "Hello there, I'm Lupe, how are you?" The Klingon gave her a look like she was insane.

"Captain, what do we do with these people?" He asked. "Do you want them detained?"

"Not yet Mister Worf." The Doctor craned his neck, trying to see who had spoken. "Miss Troi, want are you picking up from them?" A woman with long, wavy black hair and dark eyes came forward to scrutinize the new arrivals.

"I mostly sense excitement and fascination. A little bit of confusion... Oh, hold on, I'm getting some hostility, from them." She pointed at the Egyptians. The Doctor bobbed his head at her.

"Empath, eh?" Deanna nodded. "Wonderful! What species?"

"I'm half Betazoid." She replied.

"Ooh, lovely people." Don exclaimed. "As for the hostility, you'll have to forgive them; they've never time travelled before, and so are a little jumpy. Not a threat though." Deanna nodded.

"I sense that." She turned. "Captain, I sense no threat in these people."

"Very well Deanna, Mister Worf, you and your men may stand down." Worf reluctantly put his phaser away and moved aside. A bald man with brown eyes and a commanding presence stepped forward. The Doctor, Lupe and Don's jaws dropped.

"Rassilion's beard, you're Captain Jean Luc Picard." The Doctor said with awe.

"Who?" The pharaoh asked.

"He's a legend! Captain Picard, how many times have you come through for the human race? Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." Picard smiled.

"Well, you seem to know who I am, but who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. These are my travelling companions."

"I've heard tales of a Doctor on many worlds. There are even stories of such a man from Earth. Although some of the accounts have conflicting descriptions of said man. Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, those would be my other lives." Picard raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Time Lord see, and when we're dying we have a funny little trick to cheat death. We change ourselves, our bodies, personality, everything. I've gone through ten, well, lives so far and have three left." Picard turned to a pale man with pale green eyes.

"Can you find anything on Time Lords, Data? Not that I don't believe you Doctor, but experience tells me to check the facts." The Doctor bobbed his head, unconcerned.

"Captain, I have found record of a race called the Time Lords, and several references to their regenerative abilities. They are also noted as the fathers of time travel." Lupe cocked her head at the pale man.

"Are you an android?" She asked. He nodded. "Fantastic." She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. A black man with a visor over his eyes watched her.

"Miss, not to alarm you, but your heartrates are extremely fast right now." He said to her.

"Really? You sure?" She looked perplexed and brought her hands up to both sides of her chest. After a moment she grinned and shook her head. "Nope, they're fine, a little quick, but that's just because I'm hyper. My heartrates are naturally faster than a human's. I'm Lupe by the way." She extended her hand. He shook it with a smile.

"Geordi."

"Hold on a second, you said heartrates, as in two hearts?" Isis looked confused.

"Me and the Doctor, we're the same species, we have two hearts." Lupe explained.

"Really?" Isis moved forwards and placed her hands on either side of Lupe's chest. Her eyes widened. "Incredible." She breathed.

"Doctor, how did you get here? Our sensors didn't pick up anything incoming." Picard wanted to know.

"Well, we were headed for the year 2009 to bring our friends back home, in the TARDIS I mean." He patted the side of the TARDIS. "We got brought here instead though." He shrugged. "It happens." Picard nodded.

"So this is your time machine then?" He asked, looking at the blue box. The Doctor nodded.

"Well, if that's all, we really should be going. We're sorry to have caused any trouble-" A sudden blast rocked the ship.

* * *

Wolf: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: This is going to be short just to warn you, probably only two more chapters, sorry. Anyways I own nothing but my psycho oc-

Lupe: Hey! I'm not psycho, I'm just hyper.

Wolf: Which makes you psycho.

Lupe: Whatever, she only owns me and the plot.

The blast knocked the Egyptians to the ground. The Doctor slammed into the pharaoh and they went down in a heap. Don managed to grab the TARDIS to steady him and Rose. Geordi grabbed Lupe as she stumbled, Tweak digging his claws into her shoulder to keep from slipping. Atem, who was hanging on to Yugi, twisted as they fell so that Yugi landed on top of him. His back hit the floor painfully and the breath was driven from his lungs.

"Status report!" Picard barked.

"Sir the shields are down 20%." Data stated. Geordi let go of Lupe and looked at the computers.

"Looks like they also took out one of our auxiliary engines." He told the Captain. The Doctor was helping up an irate pharaoh and his ears perked.

"I can help with that! Just show me to the problem." He said brightly.

"I'll go too." Don said. Geordi nodded and gestured for them to follow him. Lupe tried to go too, but the Doctor held up a hand.

"Lupe I need you to stay here and keep an eye on our passengers, 'kay?" Lupe growled slightly in annoyance, but nodded. "That's my girl." The Doctor grinned at her and then bounded off. Lupe shook her head and went to help Yugi and Atem up.

"You two alright?" She asked. Yugi and Atem nodded, Atem rubbing his bruised back.

"What just happened?" The pharaoh demanded.

"We've been attacked, I'm guessing." Lupe said cheerfully. "It is not our day is it?" Rose shook her head and giggled.

"First dead things and now a spacebattle." She said.

"This was not where we were supposed to end up, correct?" Shimon asked. Lupe nodded, grinning madly. "Then what are we doing here?"

"The TARDIS doesn't always take us where we want to go, happens all the time." Rose replied and grinned. "I missed this." She giggled.

Another blast rocked the ship. This time the passengers were braced for it and didn't fall. The whole room watched as the attacking ship finally came into view.

"The Borg." Deanna said with a shudder. A beep caught their attention. "They're hailing us." A face from a nightmare filled the screen. Pale, half human, half metal, it opened its mouth to speak.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." The thing said in a monotone voice. Lupe let out a low rumbling growl. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Her lips were pealed back from her teeth in a snarl and her ears were flat against her skull.

"Lupe?" Yugi said softly. "Are you ok?"

"They sound like cybermen." She growled again, remembering the events in the other universe. Rose nodded in agreement, eyes huge.

"Scanners show Time Energy in vicinity. You will release the one responsible to us or you will be destroyed." The Borg continued.

"Lordy Lou they're talking about us!" The Doctor's voice came on over the PA system.

"We're not going to let them have you." Picard stated firmly. "They won't get any of us." Lupe didn't reply, her face thoughtful.

"I'm going." She finally said. The entire room looked at her in surprise. "Oi! I'm the one you want." She called to the Borg onscreen before anyone could stop her.

"You will come to us and-"

"Yeah, yeah assimilation, I know." She turned off the screen.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourself like this." Picard said, folding his arms and blocking her path. She sniffed at him.

"I have to agree with the good Captain, you can't go." The Doctor's voice sounded pained. "I won't lose you."

"You're not going to." Lupe said. "Doctor, do you remember one of the legends of the Borg? The one about the one creature in the universe to be avoided at all cost because it had the power to assimilate them?" The Doctor was silent, thinking.

"I do." He said finally. "But, what-"

"Do you remember what the name for this creature was?" Lupe interrupted. The Doctor was silent again.

"The white wolf-child." He finally said, wonder in his voice. "Lupe, do you think...?"

"Only one way to find out." Lupe said, trying to move past Picard.

"All you have to go on is a story Miss Lupe, stop and think for a minute. It may not be you the tale is talking about, what then?" Lupe looked up at him with vastly intelligent eyes.

"Then you shoot." She said bluntly. "The Doctor can reroute all power briefly to your weapons. It will be enough to destroy the ship." He still hesitated. "Me or your entire crew. One life or all the lives aboard the ship." She said softly. "What would you do, if it was you in my position?" Picard looked at her and nodded.

"I will escort you to the transport chamber." Picard said and Lupe followed him from the room. Her companions followed after her, worried looks on Rose, Yugi and Atem's faces, confused ones on the Egyptians. When they arrived in the transport room she handed Tweak to Yugi. Tweak peeped in alarm as she stepped onto the transport. She gave her friends her signature wild grin and was gone.

Lupe staggered slightly as she landed in the Borg ship. She shivered, it was freezing! She grew out her fur all over her body to warm herself up. She watched calmly as the Borg advanced on her.

"You will be assimilated." They chorused. She sighed and lowered the mental blocks on her mind in preparation. She smirked as they drew closer.

"Resistance is futile." They chanted. She grinned, showing off her canines, eyes flashing gold.

"Viva la resistance." She countered. And then they were on her and in her.

The crew of the Enterprise and the passengers of the TARDIS all waited nervously. The Borg ship hailed them.

"Bring them up on screen!" Picard ordered. His crew obeyed and the sound of Thriller permeated the air inside the ship. Everyone stared as Lupe led the Borg in a surprisingly good rendition of the Thriller dance. Atem began to laugh, his deep voice echoing off the walls. The rest of Lupe's friends joined him as they watched Lupe control the Borg with apparent ease. She bounced up to the screen.

"Told you so." She said smugly. Picard joined in the laughter as the helpless Borg were forced to spin and whirl, subject to Lupe's whims. "I'm going to come back over now. I've instructed them to leave as soon as I transport. By the time my influence wears off they'll be far, far away." She said. Picard nodded, smiling. Lupe turned off the screen. A moment later the Borg ship turned and went into warp drive. A minute later Lupe ran into the room and launched herself into the Doctor's arms. The crew of the Enterprise erupted into cheers and clapping.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Last chappie! I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

The Doctor and Don helped the Enterprise crew get their ship back in working order. Captain Picard shook theirs and Lupe's hands.

"I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been here." He said gratefully.

"It was nothing." Lupe grinned. "It was actually kind of fun. Not every day that you get to become a legend, eh?"

"Quite true." Picard smiled. "I don't suppose I could entice you to stay for some tea or perhaps lunch?" The Doctor shook his head regretfully.

"Sorry, but we've got to get this lot back to their own times." He said gesturing at the others and ushering them into the TARDIS. "But, how about a raincheck?"

"How will you find us?"

"We'll put a psychic trace on the Enterprise. That's way we can just plug in the date and wherever you are, we'll be there." Lupe answered delightedly. Picard quirked his lips in a smile at her and nodded.

"Alright, until then, I guess." Lupe grinned and bounded into the TARDIS, waving one last time at the crew. She closed the door tight and after a moment the TARDIS began to whir and disappeared.

The Egyptians managed to brace themselves this time as the TARDIS jolted to a stop. They watched as the Doctor thoroughly checked the computers this time to make sure they were in the right place. He grinned and gave Atem and Yugi, who were waiting by the door, the thumbs up. Atem yanked open the door with a grin and walked out with Yugi's hand in his. A great cry went up from outside. Lupe, the Doctor, Don and Rose all grinned at each other.

"Well, come on then." Don told the Egyptians. "Come outside and say hello." He grinned and followed his friends outside. The Egyptians looked at each other and headed for the door. Once outside, they stared at the scene in front of them. Yugi and Atem were hemmed in on all sides by people trying to hug, pat or punch them, depending on their disposition. The Doctor, Rose, Lupe and Don watched form outside the mob of people with grins on their faces. All the sudden a rugged, brown haired man spotted Lupe and shoved through the crowd to get to her. Once there he grabbed her and lifted her easily off the ground.

"Wild thing!" Jack cried, delighted.

"Jack!" Lupe wrapped her arms around his neck. At her cry several other heads turned and crowd of people began making their way over to the TARDIS companions. Soon they found themselves dragged inot hte center of the Torchwood hub with Yugi and Atem, attempting to answer five hundred questions at once. Atem stared at the faces around him, noting the bags under many eyes.

"Have you all been here the entire time?" He asked, looking at the faces of his team, the Cardiff Torchwood and Sarah Jane. They nodded. He smiled and shook his head fondly.

The Egyptians meanwhile were tentatively looking around the confusing array of technology. All the sudden Shimon found himself face to face with... himself? He gasped and stepped back. The others turned to stare at the old man staring back at them with an exhausted and confused expression. The old man looked down at the mug in his hand and muttered.

"I think I've had too much coffee." At that moment Yugi barrelled up to the old man and wrapped his arms around him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried happily. Grandpa Motou smiled at his grandson and hugged him back.

"Yugi, you're all right. We were all worried about you and Atem."

"I can tell." Yugi laughed. Shimon still stared at his doppelganger, mouth open. Lupe whirled out of nowhere and grabbed Solomon.

"Grandpa Solomon, how are you?" She grinned at him. He smiled back.

"I'm wonderful thank you, how's our resident wild child?"

"Wild, as ever." She noticed Shimon staring at them and smiled cheekily. "Grandpa Solomon is Yugi's grandfather. I'm not sure why you two look like each other though." Solomon shrugged, unconcerned and held out a hand for Shimon to shake. Shimon took it with surprise.

"This doesn't seem to surprise you much." He commented. Solomon shrugged.

"My grandson is married to a resurrected 3000 year old pharaoh who now runs an operation that deals with aliens on Earth AND is pregnant." Shimon smiled at this.

"I guess not much comes as a surprise anymore."

Suddenly an alarm went off on one of the computers. Yugi raced to it and began typing furiously.

"We got Weavels, about 5 on Main Street." He called. Atem began to bark orders at his team. The Egyptians watched as the Torchwood team prepared to move out.

"Figures, we get a couple of quiet days and then you show up and immediately we got to work." Joey complained cheerfully, ruffling Atem's hair.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Atem asked. "Good, everyone that's not my team, go home and get some sleep." A few protests were heard, but they died when Atem glared at them. Soon only the TARDIS companions and Atem's team were in the Hub. Atem gave a nod, winked at his friends and vanished with his team. The Egyptians stared in surprise at the space they had been in.

"You see?" The Doctor said. "Atem's got his own life here, he doesn't want your throne, he's happy here." The pharaoh stared at a picture posted by the computer that Yugi was still sitting at. It was a picture of Atem and Yugi on their wedding day. What struck the pharaoh was the contented, loving way Atem looked at Yugi. He slowly nodded.

"You're right, I don't know why I didn't see it before." The Pharaoh admitted. Yugi turned and gave him a gentle smile.

"You're stubborn, like him. We can forgive that." He stated softly. "I'm not sure why Atem didn't remember this happening after he got his memory back, though." He said.

"I lose my memory?" The prince asked. "How, why?" Yugi shook his head.

"Can't tell you that." The prince let out an annoyed sigh.

"It might be that the gods didn't want Atem to remember, so they kept that memory back." The Doctor shrugged.

Atem and his team popped back, dragging five drugged Weevils behind them. Atem left his team to secure the Weevils and sauntered over to the Egyptians.

"So, are we square?" He asked them. The pharaoh nodded.

"Yes, I wish to apologise-" Atem held up a hand to stop him.

"I know why you did it, and I understand." Atem looked at Yugi. "I too have a family to protect." Yugi smiled at him lovingly. The pharaoh nodded and gave Atem a small bow, which Atem returned.

"Doctor, please take us home now." The Doctor bobbed his head and ran into the TARDIS. The trip back was thankfully uneventful and the Egyptians were seen back to their home safely. The Doctor stood at the console after they were gone and grinned at his companions.

"Well then, why don't we go have that tea with Captain Picard, shall we?"

**THE END**


End file.
